Portable electronic devices have been developed that support the use of emoji characters. Emoji characters are often used in web forums, email messages, instant messages SMS text messages), notes, and on-line games. While emoji characters may be used to convey a variety of expression, the characters are standardized and generally may not be tailored to a specific user.